Life's Ups and Downs
by iluvcarby101
Summary: UPDATED! Sorry for the long delay! Predance...
1. The Up's and Down's

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, and my special made up characters and horses._

**_AN: Hey Everyone! This is my 1st heartland story, but not my first fanfic. I wrote ER but no one ever reviewed so I'm now writing Heartland and probly Phantom Stallion. Well, tell me what you thing. Flames are welcomed. Its hard to make me mad. The way I see it, if you say my story sux and a lot like it, your just jealous that you don't have my talent or writing _**

**_Summary: Amy's family is one of the most recognized in the U.S because of Marion Fleming's show-jumping success, and the wealth that comes from it. What happens when Amy's world is turned upside down? This chapter may be kind of boring, but it is very important!!!!!!_**

**Chapter 1 : The up's and Down's **

"Yes! A clear round!" Amy Fleming exclaimed has her mom and her favorite show jumper, Flying High, finished the last combination. At 16, Amy was already known world wide as Marion Fleming's daughter. She was also known in her hometown has Hunter Jumper Champion with her pony, Sundance, when she had the time to compete. Amy ran to the exit, slowing has she got near so has not to spook Fly. She patted his neck, and hugged her Mom the second she dismounted. "You won again!" She gushed. "No one is going to beat that!" She loved watching her mom win, she loved horses and jumping, and she loved what came from winning: money. She couldn't wait to go shopping with her mom or Soraya. She had been eying a dark blue Gucci bag in the mall. It was her's now!

"Well I did do rather well," Marion replied with a hint of an accent from living in England, trying to be modest, but then she grinned. "We'll just have to go shopping later won't we?" Amy grinned back. They both knew that it was almost impossible to beat her. Amy turned to watch the final entry, a showy bay with an overly sweaty neck, trying to suppress a grin when the horse collected a fault on the first fence. Amy quickly grabbed the towel from around her neck that she always had at shows, and rubbed Fly's sweaty neck. When she was done, she patted his neck and gave her mom a leg up to go into the ring to collect her ribbon and prize.

"I'll call dad," she told her, then turned to walk to a quieter part of the show grounds. She pulled out her Mint- Chocolate phone (I want this phone soooooo bad!!!) and speed dialed her family's stable, so cleverly named Fleming's Stables.

"Hello, Fleming's stables, Tim Fleming speaking," her fathers professional voice came over the phone. Her father managed her family's stable and never needed to get a job. He was fine living off of his wife's show earnings, which were more then enough.

"Hey Daddy!" Amy yelled in a sugar sweet voice. She got a few weird glances from passerby's, but she didn't really care. She knew she looked good in her spotless Seven jeans and her Guess bubble- jacket coat. Let them be jealous: most people were. "mom won again!"

"That's great sweety", he said. She could tell he was smiling. "When do you thing you'll be home?"

"Um….." she replied, thinking of how long it would take to convince her mom to take her to the mall to go shopping. "Two hours maybe? I think we're going shopping.." Her father said good bye, and she put her phone away, and screamed, cheering with everyone else has her mom was being interviewed. She couldn't wait to see everyone at school tomorrow.

"So your mom won again I see," Soraya greeted Amy has she pulled up to school in her Saturn Sky ice blue convertible (I totally want this car!!!).

Amy grinned widely and pushed her Chanel sunglasses on top of her head as she shut off the car. She put the top up and put her sunglasses in her glove compartment and pulled out some MAC lip gloss and smeared some on. She grabbed her new Gucci bag and stepped out of her car, teetering slightly on her 3 inch new white- and –blue Monolo's that went perfectly with her not- so-cool school uniform, consisting of a blue pleated skirt that she had shortened like everyone else, and white button down. "Of course", she said has they made their way over to the entrance of the school, passing Ashley grant, Amy's show jumping rival when she competed, and her somewhat friend, Ty. She didn't know hi last name but oh well. Ashley was known for coming on to him, but Ty always told her he didn't like her that way. And he just broke up with his previous girlfriend. But of course, that didn't stop her from calling him her boyfriend. The warning bell rand, and they made their way to Amy's least favorite class : Geometry.

After lunch, she was walking backward and telling Soraya good- bye has she was leaving for a practice show. Her mom was rising her pony, Sundance, because Amy had a show this weekend, he needed the practice, and she refused to let Amy skip the whole day of school. She ran into someone and would have fallen, if he hadn't caught her. "sorry, " she said sweetly, looking up into Ty's face. TY wasn't exactly bad to look at. He was also the star quarter back for the football team. They talked awhile and he told her to wish her mom luck at the show has Ashley came up. She hardly ever talked to him because she couldn't stand her. Oh well. On to the show!

After changing into a pair of stable boots, she ran to find her dad in the stands. Has she was scanning her eyes over the stands, someone tapped on her shoulder. She spun around and nearly had a heart attack before she saw it was her dad. "Don't do that!" she yelled, then, not bothering to find a seat, just stood at the rail. They called Marion's name and they went to hug her before her Dad gave her a leg up. She glanced at the fences. The only one Sundance might have a problem with was the water jump. He seemed to fear them, but sometimes he was just fine. They couldn't treat him with any of her moms herbal memories if they didn't know what was wrong. But she knew her mom could handle it.

They flew through the first half of the course, until the water jump was next. When Sundance caught sight of it, his gait turned into a choppy canter. Fear started to rise, but she pushed it down. Her mom was the best; she could handle it. All of a sudden, Sundance broke into a reckless gallop. Amy's fear rose as she saw him hurdle himself over the fence. He cleared it and it looked has if he was going to land safely, when his back hoof landed half in, half out of the water behind the fence. He flew backward, sending Marion off his back and through the fence, head first, before landing on her head. Amy sprinted across the ring to her mom's limp body. Her neck was at an unnatural angle, and blood pored through the gash in her head. Tears blurred Amy's vision. "You can't die," she choked out.

"Amy, I need to talk to you," her dad told her has they were sitting at the kitchen table 4 days later. It was the first time Amy had come out of her room to eat, and she wasn't at all hungry. She mumbled in agreement and picked at her gressy take out pizza. "I think…. I don't think you should stay here." He said. Amy's head snapped up, her long brown matted hair slapping her back and her grey eyes smoldering and confused.

"What?" she choked. What was he saying?

Her dad blinked a couple of times before answering. "You need to get away from here. I think it's to hard for you remembering……."

"You're going to send me away? This is my home! You can't! You don't know anything about the horses, or the remedies……" she trailed off has tears started to flow.

"I'm selling this and getting an apartment. The horses are leaving. I'm sending you to live with an old friend of mine and his family, the Baldwins. You can have Sundance and Fly. They have a stable." She stared down at her pizza. She jerked back and jumped out out of her chair and grabbed her backpack that was sitting by the front door. Spilling out its contents, she answered. "I'm going to pack," she spat.

She stormed out to the feed room and grabbed the dozens of bottle of her moms herbal remedies and threw them in her bag, along with her books. She dropped her bag and stuffed Sundance's and Fly's riddles, and other stuff in to their correct traveling bags. Not noticing the weight of her backpack filled with remedies, books, and picture, and the saddles, she dragged them to the front of Sundance's stall before collapsing into sobs. "He can't do this," she chocked has Sundance butted her stomach with his nose. After a few minutes, she headed back up to the house to pack up her stuff. Tomorrow, she was leaving her home, forever.

Well?? Is it good for my first chapter. Well, the next chapters are going to be sooo much better if you have any ideas about what should happen in the story let me know review!!!!! Plez!!!!! Tell me how I can improve ill get the next chapter up when I finish writing it


	2. Pain and Drugs

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. RRRRRRRR_

**_AN: Hey again! I'm updating already and I got great reviews. A couple of people mentioned I kinda crammed a lot of things into 1 chapter. I did that intentionally because that was basically just background info. The rest of the story is going to be in much more detail, don't worry. I'm on winter break for awhile so chapters will come up has soon has I finish writing them. Thanks sooooo much for the reviews and suggestions! _**

_Chapter 2: Pain and Drugs_

"_They flew through the first half of the course, until the water jump was next. When Sundance caught sight of it, his gait turned into a choppy canter. Fear started to rise, but she pushed it down. Her mom was the best; she could handle it. All of a sudden, Sundance broke into a reckless gallop. Amy's fear rose as she saw him hurdle himself over the fence. He cleared it and it looked has if he was going to land safely, when his back hoof landed half in, half out of the water behind the fence. He flew backward, sending Marion off his back and through the fence, head first, before landing on her head. Amy sprinted across the ring to her mom's limp body. Her neck was at an unnatural angle, and blood pored through the gash in her head. Tears blurred Amy's vision. "You can't die," she choked out."_

Amy woke up with a start, panting. She glanced at her bedside clock; 4:30 in the morning. She had finally drifted off to sleep at about 3:30. She basically had felt numb and emotionless since she heard the news that she would be leaving. She had finished her packing, and had laid down to go to bed at about 10:30. A sudden pain in her stomach was a painful reminder of what had happened when she had gotten up just an hour ago when she couldn't sleep.

_Flashback_

"_Amy! Go back to bed!" her dad yelled, somewhat drunkenly, at her has she came down the stairs into the kitchen. He slid his laptop out of her sight._

"_I can't sleep," she said, sounding like a little child. She expected her dad to make her feel better, but that, unfortunately, wasn't about to happen. _

"_You're not a baby!" he yelled. Why was he acting like this? "Take care of yourself!"_

_Amy whipped the tears off her cheeks. "Daddy, please don't sell this……" she said before tears refused to let her continue. This wasn't going to work. She watched has her fathers face turned to an angry red and got up and walked over to her. She was thinking it over, trying to find an explanation to all of this when he punched her stomach; hard. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't numb to physical pain. She doubled over, clutching her throbbing stomach. Why was he acting like this? _

"_I told you, you stupid child. You're leaving!" he spat at her before turning away and going back to the table. He opened his laptop again and glared over its screen at her. Amy, her vision blurred by tears, ran up the stairs, stopping every few steps due to the pain in her stomach. She eventually found herself in her parent's room. She whipped her tears away has she looked at the room. Once the cleanest room in the house, it now resembled Ground Zero. She let out a shaky breath and went to the bathroom to wash the salty tears from her face, when she stopped. There, on the counter, was a bag of what looked like cocaine. Tears yet again stung her eyes. That explained it then. She turned and walked out of the room, heading to her own. She carefully locked her bedroom door behind her. She didn't want to die in the middle of the night._

_End Flashback_

Tears filled her eyes has she remembered. After that, she remembered faintly hearing her father talk on the phone to what she thought was the bank, then the door slamming. Then she had fallen asleep. She desperately wanted to get up, but she didn't want to think of what could happen to her. How had her life changed so much in less then a week? She reached for her iPod laying on the bed stand next to her and turned it on, ignoring the pain in her stomach. She settled back onto her pillows, drifting off to sleep to Breathe (2am).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Was that better then the last Chapter? And I totally forgot to put Lou in the story, so in the next chapter when she comes in, that's why. This is really basically a filler chapter on Amy's feelings. The next chapter will be up by maybe 2night. If not, 2morow. After that, if the 4th chapter isn't up by Sunday afternoon, don't expect it till Monday cause the Chicago Bears (who are totally going to win the superbowl) will be playing Sunday night. And it will add yet another win to their record. Ok sorry enough about football. Just review.


	3. Packing Up

_Disclaimer: I own the plot. Nothing else._

_**AN: Hey! I told you I would have the next chapter up! Well, here is the next chapter. This might be the last 1 until Monday. In the meantime, I'm writing a new story heartland-phantom stallion crossover, called When Eyes wander. Check it out! It will be by far the craziest story I have ever written. On with this story.**_

**Chapter 2: Packing up**

"Amy!" Pound, pound, pound.

Amy jumped out of bed. It was 9:30. Someone was pounding on her door. She stared at it, to afraid to move, when they yelled again.

"Amy!" Amy sighed with relief. It was Lou. She lived in Manhattan in an apartment with her husband Scott, and 2 kids, Kim and Jess. She hadn't seen Lou in months. She flung open the door and threw her arms around her sister.

Lou hugged her back. "Amy I have some bad news, and I can't stay long…" she said.

Amy opened her mouth to say something when Lou continued. "I'm so sorry that you can't come stay with me, but our apartment is too small. But I remember the Baldwins. Daddy told me about them, and I remember meeting them. They are really nice people, and I think you'll like it there…." She said, trailing off. Amy could tell by her voice that she was stalling. She waited patiently for her to continue. Lou let out a shaky breath before she continued. "Amy, dad took all the money. You only have what's left in your name. I don't know where he went. But Amy, you have to manage your money. You'll need to save it for college. The Baldwins will pay you for working……" Amy tuned her out. She hated lectures. When she sighed, Lou stopped. "I won't lecture you, but I no your smart enough to manage your money. No more designer stuff. You can live with out it for a while. Amy frowned. Her life couldn't have been more messed up. Lou quickly hugged Amy, harder this time. "Is that everything?" Lou asked, indicating the piles of Kate Spade suitcases by her door.

Amy shook her head. "No, there's more in the barn, and mom's room…." She cringed, unconsciously putting a hand over her stomach, remembering last night. She pulled down her Calvin Klein cami that she had worn to bed with her favorite cashmere pajama bottoms that almost always made her feel better. She didn't want anyone to make a fuse over her. Apparently she wasn't quick enough in hiding her bruise, because Lou's face was instantly etched with worry. Making her blue eyes turn and angry dark blue, reminding her too much of her father.

"Oh my God, Amy. What happened, who did this to you? Let me see." Lou rushed.

Amy sighed, and then let Lou see her bruise, and seeing it for the first time. A dark bluish-purple bruise the size of a fist marred her toned stomach. A blue-green color surrounded it. "It was daddy. Lou I think he was on drugs. I found it in the bathroom." Amy said, on the verge of tears again. (AN: Does that sound as funny has I think it does?) After a while, Amy covered her stomach.

Lou could tell she was fine, and she didn't want people to make a fuse over her. "I have to go. I'm on my way to South Carolina. I'm so sorry. I'll call you everyday? Ok?" Amy nodded and kissed her sister good-bye. Has Lou was going through her Prada bag, she yelled over her shoulder. "Someone will be here to pick you up at 11:30!" Lou told her. Then she left leaving Amy alone.

Amy stood, looking at the door that had just closed behind Lou. She had 2 hours. She went into her room, preparing to change, when she remembered everything was in her suitcases. Sighing, she put on an old Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie. She went into her bathroom and put everything into her monogrammed Louis Vuitton makeup bag. She went back into her room and threw it into the pile of stuff by her door. She pulled her sheets, blankets, and pillows off her bead. She wasn't leaving them behind. She continued to walk around the house, searching for anything she wanted to keep.

&

At 11, she decided to put some of her suitcases and stuff in her care. She refused to leave that behind. After heaving her blankets and 2 suitcases down the stairs, she gave up. She needed to get the horses read. To her surprise, the stables were empty. There were only 2 horses left, Fly and Sundance. How did they leave so quickly? Seeing that they were already fed, she went into the tack room. A wave of fatigue swept over her. She didn't have the energy to groom them. Lifting the saddles, bridles, and other equipment off the racks, she put them in their protective cases. Leaving them there, she grabbed their travel wraps and head to their stalls. First was Fly. "When she was done, she hugged his neck. He snorted in response, then went over to the stall door and looked at the barn entrance. "She's not coming back," Amy choked. She cried more in the last week then she did in her whole life. Next was Sundance. Before getting started she scratched his ears. "I know it wasn't your fault," she said. "Has she was putting on his last leg wrap, he butted her back with his nose, sending her toppling over. She shook he head and straightened up. "I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood."

Walking out of the stable, she saw a black SUV with a horse trailer behind it, coming up the drive. When it came to a stop in front of her, the driver jumped out and smiled. He was tan, and tall, maybe 6 2. "Hi I'm Brad," he introduced himself. "And you must be Amy. I'm so sorry about your mom."

Amy nodded her head. "Thank you so much for letting me come to stay with you." He smiled has 2 other boys, one about 12, the other maybe 20, jumped out of the backseat.

"This is Lee and Jake. My other son is with some of our horses right now, exercising them."

The 12 year old spoke up. "Where's your stuff?" he asked, his eyes running across her body.

She blushed. "In my car, in my room, and in the barn." She said, indicating the barn she had just come out of. Lee and Jake nodded, when Jake told her he would take her car home. She handed her the keys, then turned to Brad, who was lowering the ramp of the trailer. "If you get the horse, I'll get the other stuff." Amy nodded, and then followed him into the barn.

&

At that moment, Amy couldn't have been more grateful that her horses were so well trained. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed. She wanted her life to go back to normal, she wanted the pain in her stomach to go away. She sat at the bottom of the trailer ramp and waited for Brad has tears, yet again, blurred her vision.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how was it? Just some info for you, Ty isn't the same has he is in the books. You will get to know more about the family in the next chapter, when she finaly finds out she is living with Ty. Review and let me know how it was!


	4. Wow!

_Disclaimer: same has always_

_**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews. Anyways, am I the only one that looks at profiles?? Look at mine and let me know if u like it or if it's just plain stupid. Whatever. Anyways go do that. Oh yeah…. For me to post a new chapter, I need 5 reviews for this one. I'm going to start "When eyes Wander" and I have to update my ER stories. So yeah that's a lot. So 5 reviews next chappie. But has always, let me know if there is anything I can improve on. And let me know if I get any of the horse stuff wrong.. I know only what I learned from the books. Sorry this is so long… here's the chapter**_

**Chapter 4: Wow!**

"Amy, we're almost there."

Brad's voice broke through Amy's trance. She looked out the window and was surprised she knew where they were. They were only about 10 minutes from her home. :I'm sorry, but I need to get to the track my son is at. He is exercising one of our horses that will be racing later today." He said, turning down a long driveway. As they came out of the part that was surrounded by a forest, the track thing made sense. It was a racing stable. In front of them was a branch; one went left, one went to the right. On the right side was a neat puzzle of paddocks, filled with gleaming bays and chestnuts. Further away were rows of neat, red, state-of-the-art barns with dozens of stable hands going in and out, leading horses every which way. Even further she could see 2 racing tracks.

They took the left branch. On this side were a few paddocks and 3 smaller barns, one of which, she could see, had an indoor arena where someone was warming up a paint horses. There were also 2 outdoor arenas with jumps neatly stacked against the rails. Tears came to Amy's eyes. The sight of the jumps made her remember her home and mom. Up ahead was a descent-sized house with 5 or 6 people that looked like stables hands, were waiting.

Brad stopped at the front of the house. "I can show you your room if you want, or you could come with." He told her. Amy didn't really want to walk around by herself.

"I'll go," she said. "But should I change?" she asked, motioning to her pajamas.

Brad smiled. "If you want to, but this is just a small track. You don't have to dress up. Your suitcases should be in your room. It's up the stairs all the way at the end. The stable hands will put your horses away. I'll wait for you down here." Has they got out the car, he introduced her to the people standing in front of the house. "Guys, this is Amy." They all smiled at her, and she smiled back, going inside to her room.

She was surprised at the inside. It was obvious that they spent more money on the barns then they did on their own house. It was sparsely decorated with old furniture. She walked up the staircase and went to the end of the hall way. She opened the door. It was a simple room with a big full-sized bed, a dresser, walk-in closet, and a window that overlooked in the direction of the barns. She opened one of her Kate Spade suitcases and changed into a pair of Blue Cult jeans and a silk halter top. She opened another suitcase and pulled out her favorite Prada black flip-flops, then headed downstairs.

The stable hands were still unloading the trailer. She turned to Brad. "Do you want to take my car?" she asked. She was starting to get excited. She had never been to racetrack, and she didn't follow racing.

"If you want to," he replied. She went and turned on her car, and opened the top when Brad got in, then sped away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I no I said I would put Ty in this chapter, but I don't want to countinue remember: 5 reviews, and check out my profile. Let me know what you think of it by sending me an email or review. Gracias!!!


	5. AN:

Hey Guys!

I'm sooo sorry this isn't a chapter. School starts again on Monday(Ewwwwww) so I won't be updating awhile. Thank you everyone who reviewed. I think I'll give you a summary on what's going to happen in my fics next so u have something to look forward to.

Life's Up's and Downs(heartland) Amy, of course, will meet Ty in the next Chapter. Also, they go to a get together for racing people(no idea if this actually happens but hey, it sounds good to me) going to be a songfic type chapter.(Dance with me)

PS: I need 5 reviews still!)

Bittersweet(phantom stallion): there will be a sequel. I'm going to continue a little bit in the book then it will branch off. And I like the avalanche thing in the last book, so it might be in there to. Or it might be it's own. Don't know yet.

When Eyes Wander: this will be updated soon! I promise. It will probly be up by Tuesday or Wednesday This will be the Sam/Jake Chapter.

Now Playing: This will be up very soon too. The first one is going to be Phantom stallion. Far Away by Nickelback. On Jakes feelings while Sam is still in San Francisco.

A new heartland fic will be up soon. Here's the basic idea:

Ty never came out of the coma and Amy goes to college. Don't want to give it away.

Do u guys like that idea??

And my chapter in animallover0109's story" So Far from home" but no summary on that.

Ok sooo yeah. I got really mad cause I just finished one of my ER stories and someone reviwed it and told me I suked at writing. RRRRRR lol sry. It does take a lot to get me mad, but I looked up the person and she hadent written any stories herself.

Sorry for complaining. Well look for the stories!!!!! I will update asap and I will be writing while I'm supposed to be listening to my teachers shhhh….

iluvcarby101


	6. Derby Bound

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**_

**An: I'm sooo sorry for taking soo long to update. I've been busy with school, and of course, obsessing over the BEARS WIN!!!!!!!! Lol sorry. God, last game I was actually hypervenelating when Gould made that 49-yard field goal. God, I have to go through it again tomorrow. If they win, I will update all of my stories this week. I promiose! If they lose, then I'll be crying. THE SAINTS ARE GOING DOWN! Ok, now on to the story!**

**Chapter 5: Derby Bound**

After about 15 minutes of listening to Brad navigating her to the track, they finally made it. She was expecting a huge commotion, just like at one of her shows. It was kind of loud, but, to her, it was kind of….. Low key? Brad seemed to be reading her mind.

"This is just a little race to keep Derby Bound, our horse, on his toes. He's heading for another stakes race in 2 weeks. He hasn't run in a while, so we thought it would be a good idea to have him run a low key race.", he explained. Has he was leading her to the neat line of barns, he explained his horse. "He's 3 year's old, and he's headed for the Derby. He's our best horse."

He broke off to wave at someone leading an impossibly gorgeous, prancing chestnut that looked like it came straight out of an advertisement for an expensive racing farm. He looked to be about 16 hands. Even though she didn't know much about racing, even she could tell that with his muscular shoulders and hindquarters, long legs, and his long, smooth gait, he was perfect. The guy leading him was pretty tall, with a helmet on his head. His green eyes looked familiar…

"Amy, this is my other son, Ty. Ty, this is Amy," Brad introduced them.

"Ty?" Amy said in disbelief.

He smiled at her. "You didn't know?" he asked. She shook her head. Maybe this would be better then she thought….

"Let's get him out there. It's almost one, and know one is going to be out there." Brad said, and then patted his horse. "This, Amy, is Derby Bound. He is racing tomorrow and we need to exercise him. Have you ever seen a breeze?" she shook her head. This was totally new to her.

Ty smiled at her. "Well, you're about to." He lead Derby away, and Amy and Brad followed him. When they got to the track, they stood against the rail has they watched Ty mount up and start cantering him away.

"So, is Ty the jockey?" Amy asked.

Brad shook his head. "No, he's the exercise rider. He's too big to be a jockey. Jockeys need to be small."

Amy nodded then turned back to the cantering horse. She watched has Brad dropped his arm and started a stopwatch. Derby effortlessly shifted into a gallop. He swept by them and into the turn. This was exciting! They made their way down the backstretch, keeping an even pace. "He's going to let him out soon." Brad said, his eyes never leaving his horse and son. When they came out of the turn, Ty let out the reins. Derby shot forward, his legs effortlessly eating up the ground, going impossibly fast. Has they swept by them again, Brad stopped the stop watch and Derby slowed down. "Not bad," Brad commented. Ty circled Derby and brought him back to them.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Not bad. He's more then ready for this race. He'll win no problem." Brad answered.

Ty turned to Amy, whose eyes were shining with excitement. "Did you like it?" He asked.

Amy nodded. "That was amazing!" Ty laughed and led Derby off the track.

They headed back to the barn. Amy offered to cool him off, so she led him up and down the aisle, while Brad and Ty talked. "Oh yeah, I forgot about the dance dad." Ty said. He didn't look very sorry.

"Well, that's ok. You and Amy can go together. I'm sure she would like to. Amy!" Brad called. Amy led Derby back toward them. Ty took his lead and went to go put him back in his stall. "There is a dance tonight for the race tomorrow. Would you like to go with Ty? It will be fun, I'm sure." Brad asked.

Amy shrugged. She didn't really want to, but she felt bad saying no. "Yeah, sure. Is it, like formal?"

Brad nodded. "I'll stay here. You and Ty can head back and he can show you around the farm, and you can unpack. It starts at 8." Ty came back. "Amy will go with you. You can take her car back."

Ty nodded and followed Amy to her car. "Wow, nice." He commented.

Amy smiled. "Jealous?" she asked.

Ty shook his head. "No, you should see my car." He taunted. They got in the car, and left the track behind them.

Ok, the next chapter will be Ty showing Amy around the farm, unpacking, and getting ready for the party. The next Chapter will be the party, and it's kind of a songfic chapter. Now click that adorable little button and review!!!


	7. Upon Closer Inspection

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing except the plot :( _

**Hey Guys!**

Sorry it took so long to update! I'm working on a contest under Phantom Stallion. Enter!!!! Lol see my c2 for details:) Anyways sooo yeah here's your chapter! I don't have a lot of time to write soooo here ya go!

Ch 6: Upon Closer Inspection

Amy stopped her car in front of the Baldwin's House and turned it off. Ty climbed out the other side and smiled. "Would you like to meet the horses?" he asked, clearly eager to show off his probably perfectly-bred horses.

"I would like to see that mine are well taken care of first," she answered. "I think they're in that barn over there," she said, pointing to the barn with the jumping arena.

"Of course. I would like to see them myself, actually," he responded, leading the way to the barn. He pulled back the heavy doors, allowing her in in front of him, before letting them bang shut behind them. A few horses snorted in response, acknowledging their entrance.

They were walking down the aisle when a familiar dark bay, almost black head popped over a half door. Amy broke into a smile and threw her arms around the horse. Smiling up at Ty, she said" This is Fly." She looked him over with an expert eye. He had already been given his feed, and his water bucket was half full. His bay coat shone a healthy glow, and his long, strong legs were perfect. No cuts, scrapes, nothing. He made the trip well. She looked at Ty for his opinion.

His eyes were wide. "Wow! He's some horse! What is he?" he asked, lightly stroking his velvety muzzle.

"He's an Arabian-Thoroughbred cross. He was my moms…" she said, trailing off. After a minute, they moved on to the next stall, were Sundance greeted them with a nicker. He butted his head against Amy's chest has she looked him over. His buckskin coat traded into black socks, that were marred by cuts and scrapes from the accident. Other wise, his coat had a healthy glow, and his eyes were bright. "This is Sundance. He's mine." Has Ty went to go pat his muzzle, he barred his teeth, causing Amy to break into a smile. "He's not good with strangers." She said. She turned back to Ty. "Let's go see your's now, shall we?"

They walked out of the barn and down a concrete path to the main stable block. They walked into the closest barn. Dozens of healthy heads looked down the aisle, but one stood out the most. His perfectly defined head was pure black, with a perfect white heart in the space between his eyes. He wasn't show-stopping tall, but he wasn't small either. She could tell he wasn't a Thoroughbred. Ty gave her a wide smile has she was introduced to him. "This, is my own horse, Ace of Hearts, called Ace for short. He's pure Quarter horse, and a sprinter. He's 4 years old." Ty was obviously very fond of the horse.

Amy's eyes were wide with admiration. "Wow! He's gorgeous!" She looked him over. He had absolutely no flaws. His full, black tail swished with his every movement. He was perfect! Ty patted his head and continued on. Has they continued on down the aisle, Ty told her the names of the horses, but they didn't stop at any of the stalls. They came out on the other side, and a couple of stable hands were walking horses. A few were mounted, heading out to the forest.

"We have a couple of trails in there. They're really nice." Ty said, pointing to the forest. Amy could just make out a little stretch of glistening blue water. Ty lead them down to another barn, which he explained was the broodmare barn. He stopped at the first stall and peered in. "This is Apache Star," he said, looking in on the very pregnant mare. "She's the only one who hasn't foaled yet, "Ty explained. The mare was standing quietly, watching her visitors. She was a pretty chestnut, with perfect white socks.

"How many foals do you have here?" Amy asked curiously. She had never actually seen a new-born foal. She had trained a couple of 6-month olds with her mom. After giving Apache one last pat. He led her to a stall 2 down and she peered over the half door. Inside was a honey-chestnut mare. Peering out from behind her tail, was an adorable foal, a mirror image of the mare. Amy gasped at how cute it was. The foal shook his head and toppled over in a heap of baby fuzz, his little tuff of a tail going back and forth. He gave a squeak and tried to stand up. "He's adorable!" she said.

Ty smiled back at her. "This is Honeybear. We haven't named her foal yet. He's a colt and 3 days old." He told Amy. "We can go in if we want. Honey won't care." He unlatched the door and held it opened for Amy. He followed her in and went to give Honey some attention. Amy knelt down in the straw next to her foal. It gazed at her with curious eyes. He struggled to his feet and extended his tiny head to her. His over-sized ears flick back and forth. He looked at her, then suddenly stuck his tongue out and gave her a kiss. He squealed and leapt back, turning his back to her. Amy laughed, He was just so adorable! The foal looked over his shoulder at her. After deciding that Amy wasn't a threat, he walked on shaky legs back over to her. He nuzzled her, sniffing her hair, her lap, before plopping down on her legs and instantly falling asleep. Amy couldn't help but grin at the foal. Ty shook his head and gave Honey a final pat before motioning Amy out of the stall. She tried to get up without waking up the sleeping fuzz-ball on her legs, but it was impossible. He leapt out of her lap. Amy followed Ty out of the stall. The foal kept looking at her, before snorting and laying down. Ty smiled. WE have 8 foal here, soon to be nine." Amy shook her head. She had a feeling this one would be her favorite. "Well, I have some stuff to do before the dance tonight," Ty said, before leading them out of the barn.

Amy nodded. "I should probably unpack," she said in response. They both walked up the stone path to the house, going their separate ways.

&

God! That took forever to write. Oh well, check out my contest on phantom stallion! I'll update when I'm done with the contest.


	8. Dance With Me

Hey Guys!

FINALLY! Another update!!! Sorry about the long wait. I've been very stressed for the past 2 weeks. But anyways, here is your next chapter. I'm finally done with my contest. REVIEW AT THE END!!! PLEASE?!

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing except the plot.(the song is Dance with Me)_

Chapter 7: Dance with me

Amy entered her room and started to unpack her various suitcases. As she went through her suitcases, she eliminated various outfits for the party that night. No, Gucci was kind of slutty, she didn't want Ty to think she was a slut, and the tight, black fabric was a little…yeah. So that was out. She hung the dress up in the rather large closet, and went back to unpacking. She hung up the various Seven jeans and Calvin Klein t-shirts, waiting to uncover the next appropriate outfit. Her Chanel pencil-shirt was just to business like, so she hung it up next to the Gucci dress. Next she hung up her pale-colored Lacoste polos. She finished unpacking almost all the other suitcases, eliminating various outfits from her favorite pair of DKNY slacks, to a perfectly tailored Oscar de la Renta. She just dumped out her bags full of shoes, and moved on to the last suitcase, the black Kate Spade one that was her mother's. She immediately found what she was looking for, the perfect dress for the party: a silk jersey wrap dress, which had also been her mothers. Praying it would fit, she threw off her clothes and stepped into it. It fit perfectly. She left it out and sat cross-legged on the floor infront of her mountain of shoes. Her Manolos were to high, and her Siggerson Morrison flats were to low. Instead, she decided on her 2-inch Christian Louboutin white and pale pink heels were perfect. The pale pink in her shoes were the exact shade of her dress. Flinging them on her bed, she opened a jewelry bow full of accessories. She slipped on her Chanel charm bracelet that she always wore, and some diamond-chandelier earrings. She curled her long hair slightly, pulling some of it out of her face with a Dior clip, leaving a few curls framing her face. She realized it was time to go and slipped on her shoes, and teetered down the stairs to meet Ty.

&

"Wow!" Ty exclaimed has he headed down the stairs. "Are you sure you're going to dance with me?" he asked.

Amy smiled at him. "Of course. You don't look so bad," she replied, looking at his neat Abercrombie button-down and his khakis.

Ty grinned. "Well, let's get going. We're taking my car this time." He walked over to her and put his strong hands over her eyes, leading her to, what she presumed, was his car. After a little while, he took his hands away from her eyes, and she saw the perfect car, a Ferrari. Amy stood there with her mouth open while Ty held the door open for her. "Are you coming or not?" he asked. She grinned back and went to the car.

&

The dance was already crowded with many teenagers, all dressed in sexy, cute outfits. Many people were crowded on the dance floor, dancing to a slow song. Has the song ended, Ty smiled at Amy. "Want to dance?" he asked her.

Amy didn't really want to. She was exhausted from her exciting day. More then anything, she wanted to curl in her warm, cashmere-sheeted bed. But, Ty made her feel good, which, considering what she had been through, she was glad. He never brought up her mom, and was trying his best to make her feel better. She nodded her head, and grabbed the hand he held out to her and led her to the dance floor. The tango beat of the song started, and suddenly they were spinning.

_Follow me into my world,_

_Let your worries fade with every step,_

_You take,_

_Baby, what'cha waiting for…_

Amy was trying to relax. Ty was a great dancer. The beat was great to.

_Let the tango take control,_

_Feel the music inside you're soul (oh)_

_My hand is out just grab a hold…_

Amy let everything lose. The music was just so good. Ty was spinning her with the beat, staring into her eyes. Amy's moves gradually melted in with the song, catching many people's attention.

_Watch time fade away,_

_My arms will keep you safe,_

_It's just you and me,_

_Dancing in this dream…_

Amy couldn't help but smile. She couldn't think of anything but standing in Ty's arms, spinning around the room with the tango beat. Ty's green eyes were glittering with excitement. Everyone in the room was how watching the tall boy with startling green eyes, and the slender girl in his arms with the long brown hair spinning with their every move.

_Whatever you do don't wake me up_

_I no this feeling's real_

_I won't let it stop, no…_

Amy was laughing now, much to Ty's delight. She wished this would never end. She was glad now, that she wasn't with her dad, but Ty, who she hardly knew. She couldn't believe how he made her feel.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente… _

They weren't just spinning now. Ty flung Amy out to the end of his arm, then stepping back towards her. Everyone else had stopped dancing to gawk at Ty and Amy. Neither of them noticed the sudden absence of talking voices. All that was left was the music.

_Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente…_

Ty was glad Amy was enjoying herself. He thought she would have been a total mess. She was a great dancer, and she looked great doing it. Her light brown hair spinning around her head. He was actually surprised at how well she could dance. Maybe she had lessons…

_Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be (ooh yeah)  
Baby, don't fight the feeling…_

Amy danced closer to Ty, glad to have his strong, safe arms around her. She couldn't imagine anyone else she would rather be with.

_We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down (no no)  
Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'_

_As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream  
Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
I know this feeling's real, _

_won't let it  
stop, no _

Everyone was clapping to the beat. Ty and Amy were suddenly aware of the dozens of amazed eyes following their every move. Amy paused for a second, but was swept up by Ty, forcing her to keep going. She relaxed again, completely forgetting the crowd around her.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente_

Amy was suddenly aware of the uncomfortable feeling of her silk dress, clinging to her sweaty skin. Her feet were starting to hurt to but suddenly, the music was slower.

_Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If for only one night _

Has the slow part of the song paused, Amy and Ty took deep breathes to try and get some air, before the music, yet again started with the pulsing beat and instrumentals. Amy was suddenly spinning at a dizzy pace, faster then anything she ever did before. Suddenly, Ty's strong arms stopped her has the lyrics returned.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente_

Has the beat slowly faded away, Amy and Ty stopped, staring into each other's eyes, panting deep breathes, unaware of the load screaming and clapping around them. They were just lost in each other's eyes.

&

WOOHOO! I was soo excited to write this chapter. I can't believe how long it is! 7 PAGES!!!! Lol This didn't turn out has well has I liked, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!


	9. Sleep Deprived

AN: WOW!!! Sorry for such a long delay! But hey, I'm here now! Lol soooo yeah I'm leaving for fla next Friday (June 15th) so after that I won't be updating for awhile. So before then, expect constant updates for my many, many stories.

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything sigh_

Sleep Deprived

Amy groaned and rolled over, letting her face fall into her fluffy pillows. Her legs ached with all the dancing she had done last night, and her sweaty dress was still on her body. She felt disgusting. She had been to tired to do anything but fall onto her bed and sleep last night. Letting out a sigh, she sat up in bed and pushed her sweaty, matted hair out of her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. 4 a.m. Suppressing yet another groan, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up, stretching her legs. Figuring, since she was up, she would go do something new: watch the early morning work outs. Going to her closet, she picked up a pair of old Seven Jeans, then went over to her window and stuck her hand outside. Defiantly hoodie weather. She grabbed one a Von Dutch zip up, and a Calvin Klein T-shirts to go under it. She took a shower, enjoying the warm water washing the sticky feeling off her skin, and taking extra care in washing her tangled hair. She got out and dried herself off. After wrapping herself in a big, fluffy Ralph Lauren towel, she grabbed a brush and started to comb her hair.

&

By the time she got out of the shower, it was 5 o'clock. Going back into her room, she grabbed some socks and sat on her bed to pull on her boots. Looking out her window, she saw the bustle of early morning work-outs. Stable hands were leading horses in every color around, some to the track, and some to the pastures. Trying not to wake anybody up, she tip-toed down the stairs and into the kitchen, realizing everyone except Ty, was in the kitchen. "Oh, uh, good morning!" Amy said, slightly flustered.

"Wow, what are you doing up? You and Ty got back pretty late," Brad said. Amy just shrugged and grabbed a muffin from the center of the large table.

"So, when do work outs start? I've never seen one before." Amy asked.

Brad smiled at her, then motioned for her to follow. They walked across the dewy grass, towards the track. They stopped at the white rail, and Amy waited for Brad to finish talking to the head trainer, who she had met yesterday. She watched various work-outs, not quite hearing Brad trying to explain everything to her, when he gently pushed her arm. " Huh?" Amy said, slightly confused.

Brad gave her a gentle smile. "I think you need a bit more sleep." Giving him a weak smile, Amy headed back towards the house, ready to fall back into her warm bed.

&

Sorry it's so short. But I needed a filler. The next chapter Ty will take Amy out on the trails…you never know what could happen… REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!


	10. AN

Ok, has of now, all my stories are on HIATUS!!!! i have to pack and stuff before i leave for florida on friday for 5 weeks. I'm coming back on July 22 i belive. Until friday i will R&R other stories, but i can't find the time to write anymore. So sorry bout that.


End file.
